


[Podfic] that shine in your eyes by kittymills

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Shadam - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Season 7, Prompt Fill, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Thank you tokittymillsfor letting me podfic this fic!





	[Podfic] that shine in your eyes by kittymills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that shine in your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912411) by [kittymills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills). 



> Thank you to [kittymills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills) for letting me podfic this fic!

[](https://imgur.com/UfhmHe9)

  * [Mediafire - MP3 [9mb/10:13]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fn473bacs9nd72s/that_shine_in_your_eyes_-_written_by_kittymills_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [9mb/10:13]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wfywVNLaK3zAvjx61MkANpqK-WhDKYtD/view?usp=sharing)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
